Long Time No See
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- “Mitsuru: The full moon. The entire sky. Total emptiness. Full tide. Promises kept. Stuck up.”


**Long Time No See**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **"Mitsuru: The full moon. The entire sky. Total emptiness. Full tide. Promises kept. Stuck up."_

A/N: Answer to my friend's challenge fic. Requirements: must include a reference to everything in Mitsuru's name definition, Mahiru meets Mitsuru at the beach or vice versa and someone has to say, "It's been awhile" at any point in the fic. M/M, what else were you expecting?

* * *

The waves gently caressed the shoreline as the high tide came in and tickled her bare feet. There was no need for a flashlight, she knew her way to the spot. Plus, the full moon provided plenty of light.

Stopping near the pier, she set down her sandals and casually glanced at her watch. She was a little over ten minutes early, not that she minded. She enjoyed the tranquility of the scenery where she could be alone to think.

As time passed, she continued to stare at the ocean, getting lost in her thoughts. But she was pulled out of them when she heard and felt an all-too-familiar gust of wind just a few feet behind her.

She turned around and couldn't help but let a smile cross her face at the sight of him. It struck her as amazing that he looked the same even after six months.

He made his way over and stood next to her, looking out at the waters as she had been earlier.

Now that he was up close, she could better scrutinize his appearance. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find anything different about him. Until she saw his eyes. They looked so…empty, and her smile dropped. What could have happened that would make him like that?

"Mitsuru…" she started but he interrupted her.

"Lot of stars out tonight." She noticed he was looking upwards and she did the same.

Indeed, the entire sky was filled with stars. She squinted her eyes and searched for a certain constellation that she had been looking for since she was a kid.

When her scavenger hunt failed, she groaned and flopped into the sand. "I can never find Orion," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Mitsuru quickly glanced down at the moping girl then back up to begin his own search. After a few minutes, he nudged Mahiru with his foot and pointed to the constellation Canis Major.

"You see the star Sirius? Just follow its path and it points directly to the stars that make up Orion's belt." He moved his finger so that it eventually came upon three stars aligned perfectly.

The princess slapped her forehead lightly. "It was _that_ easy?" she muttered in an incredulous tone.

He couldn't help but shake his head at her antics as he took a seat beside her. A moment of silence then, "It's been awhile."

A slight nod was his answer.

It was then that Mahiru realized that Mitsuru hadn't looked at her since he arrived. Or at least looked her straight in the eyes. She turned and faced him while he continued looking ahead.

"If you don't want to be here, than leave," she stated.

"Okay." But he stayed still.

"When I asked you to come here, it wasn't a command or anything."

"I know."

"I didn't _force_ you to come."

"I know." He turned to face her, void black meeting sapphire. "But I promised myself I'd come. And I never break a promise."

Mahiru smiled brightly and when she did, the emptiness quickly dissipated from the tengu's eyes, making her smile wider.

"That's good to know."

They both turned back to the ocean, nothing else having to be said.

Minutes passed and the princess finally stood up, grabbing her sandals and dusting the sand off her clothes. She looked down at him expectantly.

He complied and stood as well, frowning at the sand that clung to his pants. He muttered a curse under his breath and Mahiru suppressed a giggle.

"Living at the Moon Palace spoiled you, Mitsuru." She grabbed his hand and began tugging him away from the tides.

"Whatever," he grumbled as she pulled him along.

She caught his statement and this time laughed out loud. "You are such a stuck up."

The sound of her laughter brought a small smile to his face as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mahiru."

* * *

A/N: Mitsuru has a future of being an astronomer. A bit weird, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review please!

"If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, it was meant to be. If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with."

Anonymous


End file.
